


wanna make a supersonic man outta you

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Series: Prompt Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Running, Shirtless Bucky Barnes, Steve/Sam if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: Natasha and Bucky surprise Steve and Sam one morning.





	wanna make a supersonic man outta you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



> Title is from [Don't Stop Me Now](https://youtu.be/HgzGwKwLmgM) by Queen. 
> 
> Prompt: “Oh my god, I think we broke Sam.”

Sam is in the lead until they’re about a block away from the end, at which point Steve and Bucky overtake him simultaneously. Natasha watches from her street bench as the boys roll in—Steve beating out Bucky by a hair, and Sam taking third about ten seconds later.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I had an _hour_ head start!” he gripes, catching the workout towel that Steve throws at him and using it to wipe his forehead. “Who even invited the second super-soldier?”

“You two are always talking about how great your morning runs are,” Natasha says. “We thought we’d get up early and join you.”

“’We’?” Sam looks around, pretending to search for someone else. “Where are _your_ running shoes, Natasha?”

“Oh, I did my running—” Natasha checks her watch, “—three hours ago. I’m not really into being publicly humiliated.”

He points at her. “Don’t you even. At least I tried.”

Natasha does the only reasonable thing to do in that situation, which is to shrug and quote Yoda. “Do or do not; there is no try.”

Their bickering is interrupted by Bucky pulling off his shirt and leaning into a stretch. Her attention fully diverted, Natasha twists her head to the side so she can ogle him.

“I can see what you’re doing,” Bucky calls out, even though his back is to her. “Treating me like a piece of meat.”

“A very fast piece of meat, if it helps.”

“All right.” Bucky straightens up and faces her, holding his water bottle in his right hand. “I'll play along.” He unplugs the stopper and pours the entire contents of the bottle over his body. Steve and Sam make twin noises of dismay.

“You’re supposed to _drink_ the water,” Steve protests, as Sam says, “That is _not_ recommended post-workout water replenishment protocol.”

They’re right, but Natasha doesn’t look away as the water runs down his collar bones, trickling over his pecs and abs, mixing in with his sweat. It takes her a few seconds to remember the second water bottle, which she picks up and brings over. She holds the water bottle up to his mouth, and he starts to drink.

Leaning in close, Natasha puts her lips next to his ear and whispers, “You can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that?”

Bucky swallows his water, then shakes his head and grins at her. “I know. But it’s worth it.”


End file.
